Love You Though It
by Shesadreamer87
Summary: Jenny is shot and suffers a brain injury. Can Gibb's love for her help her through? Jibbs/ AU JD
1. Life Changing Moments

AN: This story is dedicated to Liz (NCISSVU ) who gave me the courage to upload it and also served as a beta.

This is an AU Judgement Day . Inspired by the song "I'm Going To Love You Through It" by Martina Mcbride and the true life struggle of Gabby Giffords , I don't own NCIS. Just playing with it :)

She could feel the bullet enter her body, on a war path of destruction. Being the daughter of an Army colonel meant that Jennifer Shepherd wasn't easily frightened. Her father, Jasper, instilled in Jenny a since of determination. Not to give up. Not to give in. To fight to the end.

As she lay on the floor, she, Jenny remembered the ambush. Paris had finally caught up with her. She would go down fighting, just as her father had told her to—to protect the one she loved. Every breath took effort. Her surroundings were growing dim. Her head was throbbing and she felt dizzy.

After several rounds of gunfire , Mike Franks came in from his place outside the diner. As he entered, he saw a few stragglers and shot them before they could retaliate. Moving towards the end of diner, Mike gasped as he saw Jenny lying on the floor- limp, motionless. Kneeling down, he reached out for her hand, relieved when he felt a weak pulse.

"Director Lady, you better not die on me! You hang in there, you hear? I don't think Probie could take anymore heartache in his life. He needs you. . You're young, you have so much time. Hang in there, fight damn it!"

Mike took out his phone, dialing for help. It seemed like an eternity before the ambulance and law enforcement showed up. Mike flashed his badge, explaining the situation before turning his attention to the EMTs. "You take care of her. She has a lot of people expecting her to pull through."

The EMTs nodded understandably towards the agent. "Is it okay if I ride with you? I don't want to leave her alone".

The EMT nodded again. Climbing in the back of the ambulance, Mike grabbed Jenny's hand with one hand and his cell phone in the other. Taking a deep breath, he dialed Gibb's number.

"Yeah, Gibbs."

"Before you kill me Probie, I need you to meet me in Los Angeles . Cedar Sinai. Jenny's life depends on it."

"Mike—"

"No time to explain. See you soon."


	2. So Far Away From Where You Are

Author's Note: Hi everyone! I wanted to thank each one of you that have taken the time to read, review and favorite my little story. The comments have made me smile and I hope you continue to enjoy my little twist :)

A side note or two:

1. While Gabby Giffords was the first person I thought of when writing what could realistically happen to Jenny and I admire her so much for overcoming all that she has- some of this is rooted in my own personal journey . Something very similar happened to me when I was little- just not in this way.

2. I type one handed most of the time. There will be typos. Please don't judge me for them. And any medical stuff is researched and Googled :)

Fornell hurried up the stairs and down the hall towards Gibbs' bedroom. He paused in the doorway and watched as Gibbs hurried around his room, sloppily tossing clothes and toiletries into his duffle bag.

"Are you almost ready?" he asked, walking over to his friend's duffle bag and straightening it out enough it could be zipped closed.

Gibbs mentally went over the list in his head, making sure he'd packed everything he would need for the next several days. "Yeah," he said, "I'm ready. Let's go." He pulled the zipper of his duffle bag closed, slung it over his shoulder then raced down his stairs with Fornell following behind him, trying to keep up.

"I'm driving," Gibbs said, holding his hands out for the keys.

"Uh-uh," Fornell said shaking his head as Gibbs tossed his bag in the backseat. "You're too wound up. I'll drive."

"I'm not wound up, Tobias," Gibbs insisted. He wasn't in the mood for anyone's games. Jenny needed him and nothing was going to keep him from her. "You drive like an old lady."

"An old lady?" Fornell asked incredulously. "I do not!"

"Trust me, Tobias," Gibbs said—

"Alright listen," Fornell interrupted, cutting Gibbs off before he could continue with the insults, "we can either stand in your driveway and fight over who's driving or you can let me drive and we can get to the airport before the plane leaves."

"You make me so angry sometimes, Tobias," Gibbs growled.

"Don't worry," Fornell said, "the feeling is mutual."

The two got into Fornell's suburban and headed off towards the airport. As he drove, Fornell watched Gibbs out of the corner of his eye. He'd never seen the man so on edge before. Even though Gibbs kept his feelings to himself, it was no secret to anyone that he and Jenny shared a special bond. Gibbs had lost her once, in Paris, and it was clear he had no intention of ever losing her again.

"Did I drive fast enough for your taste?" Fornell asked as he parked at the airport. He hoped if he harassed Gibbs enough, it would help take his mind off Jenny.

"I could've had us here in half the time," Gibbs said as they hurried onto the plane.

"Oh, of course," Fornell said throwing his hands up in defeat. Sometimes there was just no winning with Gibbs. "Are you going to insist on flying the plane too?" he asked, waiting to see if there would be a repeat of the argument about who was going to drive the car.

Gibbs glared over at his friend as he shoved his duffle bag in the overhead compartment. "I might if they don't get us off the ground in the next five minutes."

Fornell laughed, knowing Gibbs was only half joking. He headed up to the cockpit to tell the pilot they were ready for take-off then went back and sat down near Gibbs.

It wasn't long before the plane was airborne and pointed west towards California. Fornell settled in for the long flight but Gibbs was having a difficult time being still. As soon as the plane reached cruising altitude, he rose from his seat and began pacing.

"Do I need to drug you to get you to calm down?" Fornell asked. Gibbs looked over at his friend who was resting his head on the back of his seat, but didn't respond.

"Come on, Jethro," Fornell said, no longer teasing the man. "It's going to take us five hours to get to LA. Why don't you try to sleep?"

"Sleep?" Gibbs asked. "I can't sleep. What if something happens to Jen?"

"You're doing everything you can," Fornell said. "We're on a jet, going as fast as we can and we'll be there as soon as we can. There's nothing else you can do. Get some sleep, Jethro," he said, his tone getting firm. "That way when you get to the hospital, you can stay up with Jenny."

Gibbs stopped his pacing and looked at Fornell. He knew he was right. There was nothing he could do to help Jenny from the plane but if he got some sleep, he would be better prepared to care for her when he finally did make it to her bedside. He nodded slightly at his friend then stretched himself out across a few seats and closed his eyes, trying his best to rest.

Fornell breathed a quiet sigh of relief, happy that Gibbs was finally calming down a little then reclined his seat and closed his eyes. He knew he would also need his strength when they landed.

With sleep, came memories. Operation Eiffel was finally complete. Anatoly Zukov was dead. For all accounts, his girlfriend was too, at Jenny's hand. Being that this was their last night in The City of Lights, Gibbs wanted to make it one that Jenny wouldn't soon forget. He had it all planned out.

Leaving a note for Jenny to find when she got out of the shower, Gibbs decided to make one final stop at a little jewelry boutique in the city . The gentleman at the counter looked to be in his mid to late thirties. His short blond hair, waving with the flow of an indoor ceiling fan. Stepping inside, Gibbs flashed the man a smile.

The man returned Gibbs's smile and in very broken English asked him, "Can I help you sir".

The silver haired Special Agent nodded. Gazing at the man's name tag, he spoke, "Yes Jean- Pierre, I think you can." He pointed to the jewelry cases to the side of him. "I'm looking for a bague de fiancailles pour ma petite Amie "

Jean smiled at the older man. "A very special lady in your life , oui?" ,

Gibbs nodded , smiling , "Oui, très special "

Jean - Pierre took out a few choices from the case. "These are how you say four karats yes?"

Gibbs took a look at each ring, examining them carefully and imagining how each one would look on Jenny's finger. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the perfect ring. It had an oval stone—Amethyst which immediately called out to him because it was Jenny's birthstone. Smiling, Gibbs ran ring between his thumb and forefinger. He liked how it felt and could imagine the look of shock and delight Jenny would have upon seeing it.

Jean –Pierre could see that the man had made his choice by the look in his eyes. "Fantastic choice, Monsieur! This is one of our best sellers. They seem to how you say... fly off the shelves "

Gibbs laughed. "They do do them? Well, I will take it. I know its short notice , but I would like to get this engraved if possible?

Jean- Perrie nodded, giving the man before him a reassuring smile. "It is parfaitement bien, monsieur. I would be happy to".

"Merci beaucoup", Gibbs said, very appreciative that the young man would do this in such short notice and what was getting to be close to closing time. "My pleasure, monsieur. What would you like the ring to read?"

Gibbs thought a moment, his mind flashing back to the first time he kissed Jenny in Paris. It was a rainy day, the mist spraying them as they hurried under the lights of the Eiffel Tower to avoid getting drenched. His hand brushing against her cheek as a single raindrop sled down her face.

"Have I told you lately how beautiful you look"?

Jenny huffed. "I look like a wet dog, Jethro!"

He chuckled as he cupped her face. "Well, you are the cutest wet dog I have ever seen." Without thinking, his lips touched hers. Expecting her to pull away, he was surprised when she put her arms around him, kissing him passionately. It was in that instant, he knew that he loved her. There was no turning back now.

The memory made Gibbs smile. "We'll always have Paris", he said, turning his attention to the blond younger man in front of him.

"I shall be back in a few moments"

Standing outside the hotel room, Gibbs grabbed his phone and dialed Jen's number. She beat him to the punch before he could get a word in. "I was wondering where you'd ran off to. I got your note and the dress is beautiful – thank you, but I don't understand. What do you have up you had up your sleeve, Jethro?

"If I told you that, Jen, it wouldn't be a surprise would it?" Gibbs didn't get a response right away but he could tell she was smiling. "Now hurry up or we'll be late! Our ride should be here soon.

"Okay, I'll be right down"

The sound of hooves could be heard in the distance, inching closer to the hotel and coming to a stop.

"Hold Matilda ", a man said with a thick French accent. Looking at Gibbs, the man said, "Transportation for David Ackerman. " Gibbs took a deep breath. Even if Svetlana was dead, she was part of a massive operation and there wasn't even a twinge of doubt that those connections might be out to retaliate against the two agents for killing their fearless leader. He was glad that after this, he could go back to D.C. . Back to being Leroy Jethro Gibbs, back to his boat and his basement. The only exception being that after tonight, he hoped the house he would come back to wouldn't be as empty.

"That's me. My wife, Marie will be out in a moment".

"Take your time".

As if on cue, Jenny stepped out into the balmy air, letting the breeze of the automatic door to the hotel tussle the straps of her dress. Even with the black wig the truly red hair, she looked beautiful. The dress Gibbs had chosen was a summer dress. Long and wavy, pink—her favorite color with purple and white flowers running up and down it.

Gibbs smiled at her as she came to meet him, whispering in her ear, "You look beautiful" as they embraced.

"David! ", Jenny gasped when she saw the carriage. "What did you do?"

The smile on the man's face broadened dimples clearly visible now. "I wanted to make our last night in Paris a special one."

Jenny was speechless. Kissing him passionately was her only response. Gibbs giggled as he broke off after a few moments. "You're welcome"

Before boarding the carriage, Jenny patted Matilda's head. "You're a good girl. Yes you are", she cooed at the horse, who in turn gave her a gentle nudge, licking her hand.

Gibbs helped Jenny into the carriage and whispered to the driver where the destination would be - soft enough where Jenny couldn't hear.

As they drove, the two took in the sights of the city in the starlight. The carriage drove them once around the city. Snuggled together, Jenny pointed out the Norte Dame Cathedral as the bells were ringing. "I think they are ringing for us", she said with a smile. Gibbs put an arm around hers. "I think you're right", he said.

The clicking of hooves was the only sound that could be heard as the carriage passed over the Seine River Bridge overlooking the Eiffel Tower. It was one of Jen's favorite views and her favorite spot in all of Paris, a secret Gibbs knew all too well.

"Oh J—David, this is beautiful!" He smiled at her slip up. Putting his hand in his pocket, he sighed a sigh of relief- the ring was still there. It hadn't slipped out. Gibb's mind was rampant with thoughts as a million scenarios played out in his head. There were only two ways this could go.

The carriage stopped in front of the Café Le Bastille , a charming little café giving great views of the Tower . They were met with security detail This gave the two agents a much needed break from their aliases as David and Marie Ackerman to Jethro and Jen. One female officer and one male would accompany them for the rest of the evening ensuring their safety – from a far enough distance to give the couple their privacy

As Gibbs paid the cabby, thanking him for a lovely night, he sent Jen ahead to get their usual table and order of steak and Champaign . This gave Gibbs a few minutes to breath and also gave Jen a few minutes to shed her disguise and freshen up.

Walking to their table about fifteen minutes later, he found Jen seated , sipping her drink with the streak already at the table.

"You were gone a long time", Jen said, putting her drink down and taking a bite of steak. "Everything okay, Boss?"

"Jen, you know you don't have to call me that and yes , I'm fine! I was just thinking." He cleared his throat.

"About what?

Taking the ring out of his coat pocket, Gibbs bent down on one knee.

"About us.."

Jenny gaped when she saw the ring. Her head was spinning, her heart racing.

"Jennifer Elizabeth Shepherd, I know it's customary to ask the girl's father for her hand in marriage , but I couldn't wait. I love you . The last year that we've spent together has been the happiest I've been in a really , really long time. You make me happy, Jen. You are the smile on my face, the beat of my heart. I love you so much and I want to spend every day feeling the way I do right now. I want to spend every day with you. Will you marry me?"

As he slipped the ring on her finger, Jenny 's mouth hung open. "Jethro, it's beautiful"

"Read the inscription"

When Jenny saw "We'll always have Paris" tears formed in her eyes. Falling in love like this was not supposed to be part of her plan. She was going to work up the ladder until she got the director's position .

"Jethro, this is wonderful and I love you.. but I can't marry you.. you know the plan, I can't mess with it.. not when I'm so close.

"Can't we have both"? Gibbs asked, heart brokenly

Jenny shook her head, slipping the ring off her finger and back into her lover's hand.

"I'm sorry, Jethro. I have to do what's best for me."

Leroy Jethro Gibbs felt helpless as he watched his lover walk out of the café and into a rainstorm . He ran after her, trying to catch up to her. "Jen Jenny! Come back! Please.. please come back!" but he couldn't run fast enough.

"Jenny, come back", Gibbs mumbled in his sleep. "Please come back!" Tears forming in the agent's eyes Fornell closed the book he was reading as he heard Gibbs stir.

"Jethro? Jethro!", he called shaking his friend's shoulders. "Wake up, Jethro! You're dreaming! "

Gibbs woke up with a start. Looking around, he wasn't sure where he was at first. "Tobias? Where's Jenny?"

"She's in a hospital Jethro. We're on our way to see her. The plan just landed . You better grab your gear. I'll meet you outside and call a car for us"

"Right.. yeah, thanks, Tobias"

"Everything's going to be fine, Jethro, breath. "

Gibbs gave the man a nod as he watched him depart the aircraft. Grabbing his duffle, Gibbs opened a side pocket. Inside was a small box with a treasure that he had kept all of these years. Holding up the ring between his palm and forefinger, he read the inscription: "we'll always have Paris "

"That's right, Jen. We'll always have Paris. Only this time, I'm not letting you go".


	3. The Waiting Game

Gibbs had somehow managed to maneuver his way through the hustle and bustle of the Los Angeles International Airport. It had been a good few months since he had flown and Washington International and nothing on LAX. This place was huge! People pushing each other, too much in a hurry to bother looking where they were going. Finally, Gibbs made his way out to the front of the airport where Fornell was leaning against the rental car- a cherry red Ford Focus.

Fornell smiled, waving the keys back and forth in the air. "Don't even think about it, Tobias! I'm driving!

"Like hell you are! You drive like my grandmother!"

"It's better than driving like a manic!" Gibbs shot back. Why was Fornell infuriating him so? Why must he insist on being such a pain in the ass?

"Look, I'm not kidding around, the faster we get there, and the faster we can see what the hell we're up against! You want to see Jenny don't you, Jethro? I'm driving because you're too worked up and that is final!

Gibbs sighed. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Fornell was right. Damn, he hated when that happened! "Just please don't kill us on the way there, Tobias. The roads of Los Angeles are dangerous enough without adding to the madness. "Fornell rolled his eyes, tempted to hit Gibbs with his own head slap "Have I told you what an insufferable bastard I think you are lately, Jethro?"

"Not in the last ten minutes, Tobias" "Car. Now!" Fornell said, pointing towards the passenger seat and motioning for Gibbs to get in.

The ride to the hospital was a quiet one—both men too lost in their own thoughts to really spark a conversation. Gibbs couldn't help but wonder what they'd find when they got to the hospital. He wondered how Jenny was and prayed against all odds that she would make it. One thing he did know was that he would be through whatever lay ahead. Fornell hoped against all hope that Jenny would make it for another reason. It wasn't that Jenny wasn't strong—she was one of the strongest people he knew, but Fornell knew that Gibbs couldn't bare the tragedy of loss a second time. Losing Shannon and Kelly just about killed him, but losing Jenny would definitely seal the nail into the casket. There would be no way; Jethro could come out of that.

Cedars-Sinai Medical Center was abuzz with activity as the EMTs wheeled Jenny into triage. Jonah McAdams, the chief neurosurgeon on staff was page. Running down the hall, he met up with the gurney. "What do we have here, Adam," he asked one of the EMTs. Standing nearly six feet tall, the middle age doctor easily towered over the teenage EMT. His dark brown eyes filled with concern for the patient now in his care.

"Jennifer Shepard, thirty - eight. She is the Director of NCIS. Gunshot wound to the head and it looks like one grazed her shoulder. Judging by the contusions her head and back, she must have gone down pretty hard. She's pretty banged up. "

Jonah shone a light into Jenny's eyes as she moaned slightly. "Miss Shepard? I'm Jonah, I'm a doctor. Can you squeeze my hand."?

It took all of Jenny's energy to give the man's hand a light squeeze. "Good. You've been injured, but we're going to take good care of you. Don't worry", the doctor smiled reassuringly down at her.

It was then that Jenny lapsed out of consciousness. Dr McAdams immediately sprung into action, wheeling the young woman into the ER as nurses and EMTS began to cut off her skirt in order to gain access to her body more quickly.

The hospital parking lot was crowded. Instead of waiting for a place to park, Fornell dropped Gibbs off in front of the hospital before going to search for a place to park in the garage.

"I'll meet you in the waiting room of Trauma!" , Fornell called after Gibbs as the silver haired agent raced out of the car bolting towards the hospitals automatic doors.

"Got it!" Gibbs replied . He had a one track mind: find Jenny and find out what in the world was going on. Rounding his way to, the doors of the trauma unit, he was stopped by a stern looking African American nurse, her hair in tight brides that wrapped around her head.

"You can't go in there sir, you don't have clearance! "

Gibbs looked at the nurse – staring her down just as coldly as she was doing to him. He didn't spend the last five hours on a plane just to get here only to be denied access by this nurse, no matter how well meaning she was.

"Look Miss Washington", Gibbs said, taking a glance at the woman's name tag. "I know you're just trying to do your job, but I'm tired and I want to see Jennifer Shepard. I was told she was brought here. I'm Jethro Gibbs, federal agent. We work together at NCIS in DC. Pulling out his ID and badge, he laid them down on the desk to show her.

"I understand that but only family can see the patient.

"I am family".

Ethel Washington gave Gibbs a look. "

I'm her husband", he said without hesitation.

"Do you have anyone willing to vouch for you?

"I will!" , came a voice from behind. Gibbs turned around to see who it was, flashing his old mentor a smile. "I'm sorry it took me so long to get back here, Probie, I stopped to take a few drags". Turning to the head nurse, Mike said in an even tone. "They've been married for nearly a year. Jenny likes to keep her maiden name at work. You know the whole business and pleasure deal." Flashing the nurse a smile, Mike hoped would turn on the charm, he stared her down until she relented and pushed the button to enter the area .

Putting his arm around Gibb's shoulder, Mike walked with his probie through the doors and towards the waiting room, stopping only to get coffee . Coffee in hand, the two men sat down.

"What's the SitRep?, Gibbs asked, feeling as if his mind was still running a million miles an hour.

" She's in surgery and she's been in there a long time . Last I heard, she was stable."

Gibbs took a moment to process what he had been told. He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. It was a lot to take in.

"She went down fighting in order to protect someone, Probie.."

Gibbs looked the older man in the face. "Who?"

Mike smirked, knowing that Gibbs already knew the answer. "You."

Gibbs nodded. "I never knew that Paris would come back and bite us, but Jen did. She was always looking over her shoulder. Just then, Fornell joined them and together the three men waited for what seemed like an eternity for news.

An hour later, after a four hour ordeal, Dr. McAdams stepped into the waiting room.

"Mr. Shepard?", he asked looking around the room.

Gibbs jumped to his feet in a flash. "That's me, Doc. How is she? How is Jenny? Mike and Tobias, each stood on either side of Gibbs, both eager to hear the young woman's condition .

"We're waiting for the results of the CAT scan , the bullet was lodged through the left side of her brain, but the brain is a complicated thing. Until we have those results , we won't really know the extent of the damage."

"What are you doing here?" Gibbs asked when he saw Assistant Director Leon Vance walking down the hall towards where he was standing getting an update from Jenny's doctor.

"SecNav wanted a SitRep," Vance answered in his normal, no-nonsense tone, "sent me."

"As I was just explaining to Agent Gibbs, Director Shepard is still very touch and go at this point," the doctor said.

"Jen's going to be just fine," Gibbs interrupted.

"We have her in a medically induced coma right now," the doctor continued. "We took her out briefly and she was able to follow commands but she seems to be having trouble communicating."

"Having trouble communicating?" Vance asked. "What exactly does that mean?"

"She hasn't been able to speak yet," the doctor answered. "She understands what's being said but she can't verbally express anything."

"What are we looking at as far as her prognosis?" Vance asked.

"Only time will tell," the doctor answered, "but at this point things aren't looking too positive. I couldn't even wager a guess about what, if any, or how much function she'll be able to regain."

"Can I see her?", Gibbs asked.

McAdams nodded. "You all, one at a time. Gibbs looked at the men who all nodded. "Go to her, Probie. She needs you."

Gibbs nodded . "I'll be back".

Following the doctor hall after hall, they finally stopped at Room # 159. Gibbs took a breath, not sure of what to expect when he got into the room. He steadied himself up against the doorframe for fear his legs would buckle underneath him.

Taking a few steps forward, he made his way to Jen's hospital bed, taken aback by the number of tubes running through-out her body.

Pulling up a chair, Gibbs sat with her, grabbing her hand as a soft rain gave way to a downpour outside the window.

"Hey Jen. Mike told me you went down fighting. He told me that you went alone to protect me. What were you thinking hmm? This was too big for you to fight alone! You come back to me, Shepard! You keep fighting! You hear me! Keep fighting, Probie.. so I can tell you I love you. You listening Jen? Can you hear me? I love you.. please.. come back to me"

Gibbs wondered as he sat in that chair holding his lover's hand if she had felt the range of emotions he was while he was in a coma. If there was one thing that he - Leroy Jethro Gibbs hated doing , it was waiting. But at this time, that was all he could do. Wait to see the extent of the damage and hope and pray beyond anything that she would wake at all.


	4. Keeping Watch

_AN: Thank you all for the lovely reviews and support with this story. Thanks goes out to (NCISSVU ) for being my cheerleader and soundboard . _

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my Dad. Daddy, I love and miss you but I know you are looking down. I love you!

**Keeping Watch **

Sitting in the chair by her bedside, Gibbs continued to talk to Jenny, hoping that she could hear him. "The only way they would let me in here to see you is if I told them I was related to you—so I told them we were married. I know, I know, you can kill me later", he chuckled—dimples creasing his face.

Grabbing her hand, Gibbs ran his fingers along the creases of Jenny's palm. "You always hated when I babied you. I remember in Serbia, you had the flu for a week. With a fever of 103.4 and you was still thinking you could do everything on your own—until I found you asleep in the bathtub. After that, there was no argument that you needed help and rest. There will be no argument this time either. I'm going to love you through this, Jen. Whatever happens."

Looking deeply into her eyes, Gibbs wondered if she was dreaming and hoped that if she was, the dream was a pleasant one. She looked so peaceful laying there. Brushing a strand of hair from away from her face, Gibbs had no idea that what Jenny was seeing was anything but pleasant—it was her own personal hell.

...

Opening the door to her childhood home, Jenny shifted the bag of groceries she was carrying to one hand as she walked in the door "Daddy! I'm here! I brought dinner! We're having meatloaf, corn, and a salad. " Jenny sat the food on the table before beginning the search for her father. It was weird that he wasn't answering. Maybe he had taken a walk or stepped out?" she reasoned. The clock in the hall read 4:30. No, he was usually home from his golf game by that time then an idea hit her to check the den.

Jasper Shepard being the military man that he was meant that he ran his life by a very specific schedule. Everything aspect of his day was meticulously planned out. Everything had a time frame to eat. Bath at 16:00 shot of tequila at 16:30. Dinner anywhere 18:00 and 19:00 , his favorite crime drama at 22:00 and bed no later than 23:00

Walking into the den, she heard one of her father's favorite jazz albums playing in the background. The blinds were open and Jenny was relieved that the sun was still shining brightly enough to make out her father's figure in his favorite chair. Breathing a sigh of relief, she turned the music down so she didn't to strain her vocal cords to be heard. "I figured I'd find you down here. I'm going to start cooking dinner. It will be ready in about an hour. Just wanted to come check on you—make sure you're okay."

Jasper's chair was turned around make it appear as if he was staring out the window, totally engulfed in his own thoughts. Jenny had seen that look before and inched closer to tap her father out of his daze and back to reality. "Hey you... you with me? Daddy? Daddy can you hear me?" He didn't respond, didn't move. Something wasn't right turning the chair around, Jenny shrieked in horror at what she saw.

Propped up in the arm chair sat Jasper Thomas Shepard, a bottle of brandy in his left hand and a gun in his right, aimed at his head. It looked as if it had been recently fired. Blood was everywhere, dripping down onto the chair. Jenny felt for a pulse but it was too late—her beloved father was gone.

"No Daddy! No! Please come back! Don't leave me, not yet! Not- yet..." Jenny's voice broke, her body erupting in sobs. From the looks of things, her father had committed suicide, but her father could not do that—her father could not do that. Something just did not add up,

Jenny knew the steps she needed to take next, but she could tear herself away from her dad Tears streamed down her cheeks as she began mentally chastising herself. She should have gotten home sooner; she could have stopped this from happen—if only she had gotten here sooner…

"I'm sorry, Daddy... I'm so, so, so sorry".

...

Beep. Beep. Beep. The hospital monitors beat in a rhythm of their own, If you listened to it carefully enough or long enough, it was almost like a song. Jasper Shepard sat on the edge of his daughter's bed, unbeknownst to Gibbs who was leaned back the chair next to his daughter's bed, eyes closed . Jasper cleared his throat and looked over at the grey haired agent.

"Go to sleep ,Son, I've got her six".

Gibbs mumbled stifling a yawn, "Jen.. got her six..'

Jasper smiled, knowing now that on some level the younger man could hear him. "That's right. We've both got her six. She's going to okay Son, just give her time." Gibbs drifted into an exhausted , peaceful sleep.

Turning his attention back to his daughter, Jasper lightly kissed her cheek. "My death wasn't your fault, Angel. That's a pain that you're going to have to work though and let go, but you have angels all around you, watching you and supporting you. You have people here that love you—like Agent Gibbs. You're going to get through this and I'll be here to help you",.

...

"Jasper?"

Turning around to the sound of a young woman's voice, Jasper smiled when he saw the young redhead, holding the hand of a young child. "Hi Shannon, Kelly. What are you doing here?"

"We've come to take you, Home , Grandpa Jasper", Kelly said with a smile.

" I don't want to leave her.. not yet."

Shannon came over to Jasper, placing her hand on the elderly man's shoulder and giving it a squeeze. "I know you don't want to leave her." , she said casting a glance over at the young woman in the hospital bed. "But like you said, she's in good hands. You can always come back".

Jasper nodded. "I have to go now, Princess", he said taking Jenny's hand. "I love you".

"Mommy? ", Kelly said. "Why is the lady sleeping Is she taking a nap".

"Kind of sweetie", Shannon said, running her fingers through her daughter's long brown hair. "She's in a coma."

"What's a coma?"

"It's like a big long nap"

"Like Sleeping Beauty?", Kelly reasoned

Shannon smiled, "Yes, like Sleeping Beauty"

"Maybe if Daddy kisses her, she'll wake up!" the little girl smiled brightly

"It's not that simple. This is a sleep a doctor has to wake you from."

"Will they wake her up soon?"

"Yes sweetie. She has to heal first"

"What's her name?"

"Miss Jenny".

Kelly nodded and held onto Jenny's hand. "I'm gonna watch over you now , kay, Miss Jenny".

Jasper smiled. "I'm sure she'd like that".

Looking at her Mommy, Kelly said, "Can we say goodbye to Daddy before we leave?"

Shannon nodded, knowing that Kelly would be upset if she didn't get to say goodbye to her Daddy.

"Careful not to wake him up, Kell."

Kelly nodded and carefully made her way to her father's lap. Climbing up, she traced the outline of his face, kissing his cheek. She sat there for a moment, missing the way her Daddy's strong arms felt in a bear hug.

"I love you, Daddy", she whispered , knowing full well he could hear her This wasn't her first visit. She had learned the ins and outs—the dos and don'ts of appearing and disappearing rather well.

Gibbs responded by outstretching his arms and giving her the hug she desired so desperately , mumbling, "I love ya, Kell-bell" Satisfied , Kelly climbed down. She hated what she knew was coming. As soon as he felt her climb down, Gibbs reached for her.

"Stay with Daddy, Princess. Please, stay with Daddy."

"I'm always with you, Daddy. I have to go now. I'll be back to watch over Miss Jenny. I love you.."

Kelly stepped next to Jasper as Shannon stepped forward. Carefully, she cupped Gibbs face, pressing his lips to his. "I love you, Gunny.", . she said.

"Shan", Gibbs mumbled ..

"I'm here. I'm proud of you Jethro. It's time to move on now… it's okay to move on. Jenny's a good woman.."

"You're not mad?", he mumbled.

"No.. I'm not mad. I knew it would happen eventually and I'm glad it has."

"Love you… forever."

"And I you, darling."

With one final kiss, Shannon pulled away.

" Stay, Shan."

"You know I can't. I love you."

"I love you too."

With that, Jasper, Shannon and Kelly disappeared

...

Mike and Fornell walked Jenny's hospital room to find Gibbs sleeping in a rocking chair by Jenny's bed.

"I wonder how long he's been like that", Fornell said in reference to the way Gibb's was positioned.

He had his arms outstretched as if he were reaching for something just beyond his grasp. It was a scene Mike had witnessed many times over the years. Gently, Mike placed Gibb's hands back at his side and shook his friend's shoulder.

"Probie... wake up! Come on Jethro..."

It took Gibbs a moment to come out of his haze.

"Kelly… Shannon..."?

The elder agent's instincts were right. He knew the look on Gibb's face when he was dreaming about family.

"Afraid not, Probie. You'll have to settle for me and Fornell.

Gibbs opened his eyes fully, remembering his surroundings . "Jenny.. is Jenny alright?"

"That's what the doctor wants to talk to us about. The test results came back.. He wants us to meet him in his office in five minutes.". Fornell said.

Gibbs took a breath. Afraid of what the tests would say but knowing that he had to know. He rose from the chair.

"I'll be back, Jen", he said as he kissed her cheek.

Before leaving the room, Gibbs cast a glance Heaven-ward.

"Watch over her guys," he whispered


	5. Note From Jamie

I know that I have not updated this in a very long time. For that, I'm sorry! On January 3rd, I was run over by a semi -truck as I crossed the street in my electric chair . I was on my way to the store on a beautiful day , enjoying my last few days of semester break on my way to CVS to get dog treats for my service dog , Rufus (who thankfully was at home being baby sat when this occurred)

I was in the truck's blind spot . The truck hit me, knocked me out of my chair and dragging me 69 feet on the pavement .

I have had 6 plastic surgeries to repair the damage done to my face, a broken right foot in two places above the ankle, a cracked scapula, 3 broken ribs and 4 cracked teeth . I also have extensive damage in the form of third degree burns on my left side of my chest . My right hand and left knuckles have second degree burns.

I've been in the hospital for three months and I'm lucky to be alive! Back to Jenny's journey soon ! Love ya guys!


	6. Waking Sleeping Beauty

The smell of ammonia was almost intoxicating as the three men made their way down a series of hospital corridors in complete silence. Nurses passed smiling up at them as they made their rounds . Fornell and Mike smiled back politely, but Gibbs was far too preoccupied to look anywhere but straight ahead .Finally. after it seemed as if they had been walking for an eternity , they came upon an office at the very end of the last corridor.

The door to the office was open , dimly lit to reflect the setting sun's rays. Taking a deep breath, Gibbs knocked on the door. As much as he didn't want to go in that room , he knew that he had to face whatever news that lay ahead. The important thing to remember was that Jenny had indeed survived the accident. Whatever her recovery entailed , he would be there to help in any way he could for as long as it took. That was a promise! Looking down at his feet, Gibbs silently commanded them to move. " First step," he whispered to himself. "Make it to the door.. Make it to the door for her. She's counting on you."

Dr. Jonah McAdams looked up from the charts he was reviewing to greet the three men at his door. "Mr. Shepard , gentleman , please come in. Can I get the three of you something to drink? Coffee, tea? Fornell and Franks shook their heads, but Gibbs nodded. "Coffee sounds great. Black, one sugar. Thanks, Doc! Coming into the office, the three men sat in opposite sides of each other, with Gibbs in the center chair . McAdams moved swiftly from his desk towards the coffee maker located on a smaller end table next to the door . Pouring the hot beverage into two Styrofoam cups—one for himself, one for Gibbs, he made his way back, handing the elder Marine his cup first before sitting back down.

Gibbs gave a small nod of thanks, breathing in the aroma of coffee beans before taking a small sip. He was silent for a moment, deep in thought with mind so full of questions, it made his head ache. McAdams picked up on this and decided to break the palpable silence by speaking first. He moved from his chair towards an x-ray machine which held the results of Jenny's CAT scans.

"Your wife is very lucky to be alive, Mr. Shepard! There were two bullets found. One barely pierced her heart , the other entered the back left side of her head , passed through the left side of her brain and exited through front of her skull near her left eye socket . Thankfully, it completely missed the central cortex – which means that it basically affected the left side of her brain. ".

McAdams paused, cleared his throat and cast a glance at Gibbs , gaging his reaction before continuing . The older man was silent and looked to be deep in thought as if to be processing the massive amount of information that had been thrown at him. He also looked very tired as if he had aged ten years in the last twenty four hours. This part of the job—delivering bad news to patient's families was the hardest part. But for as much as he hated doing it, Dr. Jonah McAdams was a man of faith and hope. He never gave up—even when the news was at its grimmest. He would not give up on Jenny either.

The left side of the brain controls the right side of the body ", McAdams continued . Because your wife has received a traumatic brain injury to the left side of the brain , it is likely she might have trouble moving that part of her body. It is even more likely that she is paralyzed on that side, but we wouldn't know the full extent of the damage until she wakes up."

Gibbs finally broke the silence -a million questions were still running through his head . "What about cognitive function , Doc?. When she wakes up—what happens?"

" Language is a big function of the left hemisphere . Typically with this type of TBI—from the cases that I have had, patients have trouble communicating. It's something called , aphasia - once conscious . Mrs. Shepard may have difficulty speaking . She may know what to say and not how to say it. There is a chance she might have to relearn how to speak entirely . From what I examined , she could not speak, but maybe that was because she was afraid. With you being her husband, it may be different."

Gibbs nodded, casting a gaze at Mike and Tobias silently. "We're in it for the long hall, Jethro !", Fornell said.

Mike nodded . "Anything you need , Probie. Remember the unspoken rule ? Did we ever cover that one?"

Gibbs shook his head no. He could not recall such a rule .

"Anything for family", Mike said. "Jenny is part of the family!

Gibbs nodded, grateful. There was so much to do. So many phone calls to make. The team had to be notified. He made a mental note to call Ziva and Tony and check up on them. He knew that Ziva and Jenny had been close friends for years and he would need all the help he could get in Jenny's recovery process .

"When do you plan on bringing her out of the coma?", Gibbs asked , turning his attention back to McAdams

"Generally it takes about six hours for a person to come out of a medically induced coma completely, but in Mrs. Shepard's case—the last time we brought her out, it took two hours . I'm planning on starting that process when we finish up here . If you have no further questions , I'll walk back with you and speak with the head charge nurse, Andrea ."

For a moment, Gibbs thought about breaking the façade . He thought about telling McAdams the truth - that sadly he was not Jenny's husband . He thought about telling him his real name and occupation, but decided against it for the time being. Whoever had done this to Jenny, he reasoned had done so with the intent of revenge for an event that happened over a decade ago. Although he would not reveal everything to this doctor, Gibbs knew he had to say one thing:

"My friends and I all work together . We're cops and we have every reason to believe that my wife is in danger. I want a log of every nurse and doctor that enters her room. An agent - one of us or someone on my team will be with her at all times. No one else other than those on that log who are assigned to her are to be permitted into that room Those on the log must show me their badge Are we clear"?, Gibbs asked in as firm of voice as he could muster

McAdams looked taken aback by this, but nodded . "Crystal. You have my full cooperation in this matter . I'll even have cots and extra chairs brought in for you all—as many as can fit in the room.

"Thanks, Doc. I'll make up a list for you of my team and have it to the head nurse by tonight ."

" Not a problem" The two men shook hands. Gibbs , Fornell Mike stood from their chairs . Fornell and Mike flashed their badges to prove that Gibbs had been telling the truth. McAdams again nodded solemnly

"Is there anything else I should know", Gibbs asked the doctor as the four men stood and exiting McAdams office and walking down the hall toward the nurses station .

"The most important thing to do is to keep hope alive. Try to keep as calm as possible around Jenny. When she wakes up, she may be confused and emotional. We must remain as positive as possible—no matter what the outcome. The brain is a wonderful mystery and we don't know how much function she will regain, but we must help her believe that she can live as normal a life as is possible You are in for a long road, Mr. Shepard and it is far from easy . ".

"Nothing in life is ever easy, Doc".

Mike and Fornell looked at each other as they walked on either side of Gibbs. "He hasn't eaten all day and nethier have we. ", Fornell spoke in hush tones. . I'm starving Mike!"

"Probie", Mike said as he nodded to Tobias . " We'll be back. We're going to get something to eat. What do you want".?

The furthest thing from Gibb's mind was food, but he knew that if he did not eat, his former boss would headslap him hard and argue how he must keep up his strength for Jenny.

"Bring me back a burger please"?, he asked. "

"You got it!", Mike called back

"Thanks"

The two men left and began walking back the oppsite way towards the nearest fast food joint, leaving Gibbs and McAdams by themselves at the nurses station.

McAdams found the head nurse, Andrea and explained the situation to her . "I want you to stop sedation on Mrs. Shepard, room 342. I want to look under the hood, call me when she wakes . And please bring two cots and some extra chairs and blankets. Mrs. Shepard is under protection – no one in or out without my say so. Clear?"

"Yes sir".

"Good, I've talked to Mr. Shepard and he will work with you on a list of names."

The young nurse nodded and smiled up at Gibbs who smiled back.

McAdams turned his attention back to Gibbs. "I'm afraid I must go and make rounds now".

"Thank you so much for all your help , Doc!", Gibbs said, sincerely .

"My pleasure".

Gibbs sat in Jenny's room for a while, watching her, talking to her and visiting with Andrea. He was very glad that Jenny had such a loving team around her.

Mike and Fornell returned with food and the three men ate in silence as they each kept vigil .

Hour after hour they waited.. until they heard a moan.

Gibbs moved quickly over to the bed , sitting on its edge and speaking in soft tones.

"Jen? Can you hear me Jen"?

He saw Jenny's IV move and with it, a finger on Jenny's left hand.

Mike and Fornell smiled

"Get a nurse!", Gibbs whispered

Fornell was out like a shot. Within moments , McAdams, and Andrea were in the room .

"Mrs Shepard.. I'm Jonah . I'm a doctor This is Andrea, she's a nurse. You're in the hospital..", McAdams said , very selective of his choice of words.

Jenny's eyes opened with a flutter. She looked all around, her eyes not really focused on anything in particular . She moaned .

"Do you want the breathing tube out. Blink once for yes, two for no". Andrea asked .

One blink. On the count of three, tube was removed and a nose cannula was inserted in its place .

"Can you squeeze my hand?', McAdams asked

Jenny gave a light squeeze.

"Good, you're doing fine, Mrs. Shepard ! Good job! ", the doctor encouraged with a smile. He could see that Jenny's attention wasn't focused anywhere and was concerned by this but remained calm.

"Follow my finger with your eyes if you can", he said

Jenny followed his finger for a half second before her attention was diverted elsewhere. She looked at Gibbs and her mouth moved as if she was trying to form words but nothing but babble was coming out. Gibbs held back tears.

"Can you tell me who this is?", McAdams asked, calmly.

Jenny touched her tongue with her lips and blew a raspberry in response trying again to formulate the word to no avail . She knew who Gibbs was , but her brain could not relay the message to her lips "Dda-teee mmmmmmm-pffft", she said blowing another raspberry.

Gibbs gave her hand a squeeze . He could see the tears forming in her eyes "It's okay, Jenny.. I know you're scared I'm right here. What's my name?"

"Je-Je", Jenny said trying again.

"Je-Ja-Je- Jet- Ja"

"She's trying", Gibbs said to the doctor

"Mmmm-ba—Jet -Jet!

Jenny turned her gaze away. "Jet-jet"', she repeated

"Good job, Jenny! I love you!", Gibbs whispered, satisfied with his new name for now. It was a step. The Jenny he loved was in there somewhere. He just knew it!


	7. Note From Me

Note: I just wanted to know if there is still interest in this story and if you wanted me to continue. Please provide feedback. What are some elements you want to see explored ?


	8. I'll Keep You Safe , Jen!

Love You Through It- Chapter 7:

**AN: **** Thank you so much for all your love and support as I have faced my own recovery over this last year and a half. It's been a long road, but I'm adjusting well to my circumstance and am doing the best I can each day. My biggest obstacle aside from partial paralysis is nerve regeneration . Bless you all and enjoy! **

Jenny felt like a prisoner in her own body. Unable to move her right side—the side she was so keen to sleep on, she moaned in both frustration and physical agony. Nothing made sense. What had happened? How did she get here? Her memories were blurry and fragmented . Why couldn't she speak_? Jet-Jet? Where had that come from?_ , she wondered Her partner in love and life—the one she worked side by side as a probie agent for over a decade was named Jethro. Why couldn't she say his name? The tears that had formed in her eyes moments earlier were now a steady hot stream trickling down her face .

Gibbs who had gotten up briefly from his post by Jenny's bedside to talk to McAdams outside the door. had noticed Jenny's sudden outburst and rushed back immediately with the doctor in toe. "Doc? Is she in pain? She looks like she's in pain."

"The only way for us to know is for her to try to tell us.", McAdams reasoned. Gibbs sat back down on the bed and grabbed Jenny's hand. "Are you in pain, Jen? Can you tell me? Squeeze my hand if you're in pain.", he said as he put his hand in hers .

Instead of doing this, Jenny moaned and tried to push Gibbs's hand away to no avail. Gibbs gazed over at the doctor helplessly—hating to see the woman he had once called his lover in this much pain. "If we gave her something for the pain, would that lapse her back in the coma?

McAdams shook his head. "It shouldn't. Not if we continue to monitor her carefully."

Gibbs nodded . "Can we go ahead and give her something then?"

McAdams nodded, motioning to Andrea. "I need ten mgs of morphine please".

"Yes , doctor", Andrea said, giving Gibbs a supportive pat on the shoulder before disappearing into the hall . She returned a minute later . When Jenny saw the needle she moaned and began to thrash around. Gibbs put a firm hold on her hand and shoulders , talking to her as calm as he could while Andrea slowly pushed the medicine into her IV.

"I know you're scared. I know you don't understand what's happening, but Jen, you have to trust me! Please! No one is here to hurt you, I promise!"

As the medicine made its way into her bloodstream, Gibbs felt Jenny's once tense body begin to relax. "Atta girl!", he whispered . "You just rest. I'll be here when you wake up. I'm going to go make some calls to let the kids know you're okay".

"Na-Na-", Jenny mumbled.

_No. Don't leave me! Stay with me.. please stay with me.._

"Jet-Jet. Nago "

"You don't want me to leave?", he asked trying to make sense of words. He smiled at her for trying to speak knowing that she was doing the best she could at the moment.

"Nago", Jenny repeated .

Mike, who along with Fornell .had been watching their exchange from a distance, trying his best to give Jenny the space she needed, but also being there to lend aid when needed spoke up. "It sounds to me she's saying , 'no go".. Think you should stay put , Probie. I'll go make the calls for ya.

Call Ducky first! I need as much medical support as I can get right now. Check on Tony, be careful how you break the news to Abby! Of all of his "children" , Abby was sure to be the most sensitive to the news. He then thought about Ziva and the close bond she shared with Jenny. "I'll call Ziver myself", he said. She needs to hear it from me."

Mike nodded and motioned for Fornell to follow him. "We'll divide and conquer won't we Tobias ? Fornell nodded, following Mike . "We'll be outside if you need us, Probie. I need to take a few drags ."

"Thanks Mike".

Once in the parking lot, the two men made it to the safety of the rental car. "There's something you need to know before we start calling people, Tobias. Something that goes no farther than this car.

"What about-" Fornell started.

"He already knows. But he's too busy with Jenny to do anything right now. I have some unfinished business to take care of and **you ** are going to help me!"

"I don't know if I like the sound of that, but I'm all ears!"

"I'm going to tell you about an operation—black op and a code name. ""Oshimaida"

Fornell folded his arms, trying to hide his intrigue. "I'm listening"

Meanwhile back in the hospital room, Gibbs had on the bed with Jenny. Arms wrapped around her, he held her close as she fought against sleep. "Let the meds work, Mon Amour. Je t'aime ..", he whispered to her He had wanted to confess his love for so long and now that his prayers had been answered—now that she was awake, he was going to take every opportunity to tell her just how much she meant to him. "I'll keep you safe, Jen!", he whispered . "You are safe and we'll get through this together … Gibbs found himself humming a lullaby, hoping that it would help Jenny drift peacefully. It was something that he had not thought of in many years since the days of Probie life, but it flowed out of him so freely:

___And bein' apart ain't__easy__on this love affair__  
><em>_Two strangers learn to fall in love again__  
><em>_I get the joy of rediscovering you__  
><em>_Oh girl, you stand by me, I'm forever__yours, faithfully_

After several moments, Jenny's breathing evened and she sleep overtook her. When he was sure that Jenny was indeed down for the count, Gibbs reached over and grabbed his phone. Preparing to dial a number, he was taken aback to find several messages on his phone.

"Abba? Abba, are you alright? Is the director—Jenny.. I need to know if she's alright. Please call me! Something's wrong, Abba! I just know it.!"

Gibbs wiped a stray tear from his eye It was the first time that Ziva had called him Abba and it was exactly what he needed at that moment.

Dialing her number, it picked up after just one ring.

"Ziver? We need to talk honey. I need your help. It's Jenny.."

Without a beat, she said, "I'm coming—we- Tony too…"

"


End file.
